


the neighborhood has eyes.

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Suburban Gothic, creeping sense of dread, possibly supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: an unblinking lensthat sees everythingyou do.





	the neighborhood has eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

it is the echo of footsteps in an empty house.

it is a shade of lipstick that isn’t your own

in the shape of a kiss on your husband’s 

collar.

it is the whisper in the night,

the icy finger trailing down

the back of your neck in an empty room.

it is the laughter of children filling the rooms 

of a house that does not have any 

children.

it peers around curtains,

presses its ear against the door,

collects all your sins like playing cards

to spread facedown across the table.

“pick a card,

pick any card.”

you never, 

ever win.

the neighborhood has eyes

that are always watching,

an unblinking lens

that sees everything

you do.


End file.
